


Insane in the Basement

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fool."  Set early season 7.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insane in the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "fool." Set early season 7.

Her hand's reached out to him. Says this place is no good for him, something about Xander's apartment.

_No. Won't be fooled again._

"Noonday sun, love," he says.

_She flinches at "love." Maybe...she's real?_

"Mad dogs and Englishmen," he says. "M'not a man anymore, a tame dog now, not in the club."

"It's two a.m., moron," she says.

_Moron._ He gasps with relief, reaches for her tiny hand.

His ghosts through it, and she laughs exultantly, delightedly, leans near his ear and he almost thinks he can feel her breath when she whispers, "Fooled you twice. Shame on you."


End file.
